


Make Me

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Virgil gets sappy when he's tired





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on tumblr by @yourelost-itsokay "Could I have Prinxiety, #10 or 14 for dialogue prompts and #7 for kiss prompts?"
> 
> I did 14
> 
> 7\. A kiss to shut them up  
14\. "Shut up" "Make me"

Roman practicality leaped down the stairs as he bounded into the living room. He noticed Virgil sitting on the counter, sipping something from a mug.

"Hello my dark counterpart!" Roman practically sung. 

Virgil glared up at Roman, "Princey it is way too early for this."

"Why my chemically imbalanced romance, it is almost noon!"

Virgil hopped off the counter wrapping his arms around Roman's neck, "Mmm... I know. It's too early."

Roman chuckled, "Did you sleep at all last night?"

Virgil nodded his head against Roman's chest, "Mm-hmm." He cuddled closer into Roman's body heat.

Roman ran a hand through Virgil's hair, "You're such a liar, my love."

Virgil mumbled, "Shut up..."

"Mmm... make me," Roman teased.

Virgil paused, before tackling Roman, Roman gasped, the suprise of being knocked off his feet leaving him speechless.

Virgil leant down locking his lips with Roman's. He pressed sloppy kisses all over Roman's face, leaving Roman giggly and breathless.

"Oh Virgil!" Roman laughed, "Ah, you get so sappy when you're tired!"

Virgil planted one final kiss on Roman's nose before stumbling to his feet, "I love you so much Roman."

Roman smirked, "Alright Vee." Roman scooped Virgil up bridal style, "You need sleep, come on."

Roman brought Virgil to his room, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "Sweet dreams darling."

Just as Roman turned to leave, he felt a hand grip his wrist, "Wait!" Virgil called, "Stay? Please."

Roman smiled softly, a warm feeling spreading through his chest, "Of course Virgil, my love." Roman slipped into bed next to him cuddling close to Virgil as he fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on tumblr @thesentientmango 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
